LIES
by Nadeshiko Amamiya Masen
Summary: Ella lo amaba pero él se iba a casar, ella se fue pero después de ocho años se reencuentran


**Los personajes no em pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer **

**Edward **

Me encontraba caminando unas calles lejos de mi cafetería, hoy especialmente me sentía con ganas de nada, mañana cumpliría un año más de matrimonio pero hoy se cumplía un año más de que ella se había ido.

**_Flashback _**

_Hoy era mi despedida de soltero, mañana por fin me casaría con Tanya, mis amigos Jasper y Emmett me obligaron a salir a festejar con ellos, íbamos a ir al bar donde trabajaba mi mejor amiga Bella. _

_Nos habíamos tomado un par de cervezas cuando llegó la hora de la presentación de Bells y nos giramos hacía el escenario. _

_Ahí estaba mi desaliñada mejor amiga usando un par de jeans desgastados y una camiseta de la universidad. _

_̶ Buenas noches me alegra mucho que hayan venido – Tocó un par de canciones que siempre tocaba o las que le pedían ya estaba terminando su presentación y sabía que pronto se nos uniría –Esta noche quiero compartir una canción con ustedes que yo escribí y se la dedico a mi león que está entre el público y también quiero decirle que lo siento –_

_Bella empezó a tocar su teclado y a cantar _

_You're never gonna love so what's the use  
what's the point in playing a game you're gonna lose  
what's the point in saying you love me like a friend?  
what's the point in saying 'it's never gonna end_

you're too proud to say that you made a mistake  
you're a coward 'til the end  
I don't want to admit that we're not gonna fit  
that I'm not the type that you like  
so why don't we just pretend?

lies  
don't wanna know, don't wanna know  
I cant let you, cant let you go  
I just want it to perfect  
to believe it's all been worth the fight  
lies  
don't wanna know, don't wanna know

you only ever touch me in the dark  
only if we're drinking can you see my spark  
and only in the evening could you give yourself to me  
'cause the night is your women and she'll set you free

you're too proud to say that you made a mistake  
you're a coward 'til the end  
I don't want to admit that we're not gonna fit  
that I'm not the type that you like  
so why don't we just pretend?

lies  
don't wanna know, don't wanna know  
I cant let you, cant let you go  
I just want it to perfect  
to believe it's all been worth the fight  
lies  
don't wanna know, don't wanna know

l- i - e -s

lies  
don't wanna know, don't wanna know  
I cant let you, cant let you go  
I just want it to perfect  
to believe it's all been worth the fight  
lies  
don't wanna know, don't wanna know

_En cuanto terminó se retiró del escenario yo me quedé esperando que se nos uniera pero no llegó._

Iba tan metido en mis recuerdos de cada momento con ella cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba.

̶ ¿Edward Cullen? – Esa era una voz muy conocida para mí y que tenía ocho años que no escuchaba, me di la vuelta y la vi.

Era Bella pero estaba tan cambiada ya no era la niña desaliñada de hace casi una década aquella que vestía jeans dos tallas más grandes y camisetas igual de grandes ni su moño despeinado junto a sus inseparables converse. No, ya no parecía esa Bella ahora llevaba su cabello perfectamente peinado con rizos, vestía un vestido blanco con flores de color naranja con un cinturón que marcaba su cintura. Estaba usando unos tacones de al menos diez centímetros del mismo color que su cinturón y un bolso enorme color beige con la marca Gucci.

̶ ¿Bella? – Y la abracé cuando la solté la hice girar –Mírate estás tan cambiada –Ella rió

̶ Ha pasada mucho tiempo de la última vez que nos vimos Ed, no iba a ser toda la vida una desaliñada –

̶ Tenemos una seria plática pendiente, señorita –

̶ Lo sé ¿Tienes tiempo ahora? – Simplemente asentí

̶ Podemos ir a mi departamento si te apetece – Vi como fruncía el ceño

̶ Conozco un lugar cerca, pediremos un privado –

Caminamos unas dos cuadras y llegamos a un elegante restaurante y supuse que me saldría en un ojo de la cara

̶ Intimidado Cullen –Se burló

̶ No es solo que yo… ̶

̶ No te preocupes yo invito –

Tan pronto entramos Bella pidió que nos acomodaran en un privado, le dio indicaciones de que nos llevarían y pidió que nadie nos molestase mas que un tal Anthony. No acomodamos en la silla y enseguida trajeron un par de cafés y pastel de chocolate para ambos.

̶ ¿Hace cuánto estás en la ciudad? –

̶ Unos seis meses inclusive me encontré con Emmett y Rosalie hace un par de meses, pensé que te lo habían comentado –

̶ No me comentaron nada – Bella se encogió de hombros

̶ ¿Por qué no avisaste que regresabas? ¿Por qué te fuiste así sin más? –

̶ No sabía que regresaría además regresé por negocios no por gusto Edward –

̶ Responde –

Suspiró –Tú más que nadie sabes algunos de mis motivos para irme Edward –

̶ No lo sé, no sé ninguno de tus motivos. Lo único que sé es que esa noche era mi despedida de soltero y tú me dedicaste esa canción y luego sin más te fuiste. Que estuve esperando que salieras del bar esa noche pero no lo hiciste y cuando le pregunte a Sam y me dijo que te habías ido terminando la presentación, luego fui a tu apartamento y no estabas. Llamé a todos y nadie sabía tu paradero luego me llegó tu mensaje diciendo que te ibas por un tiempo que todo estaba bien y que lamentabas no estar en mi boda –

̶ Yo te amaba Edward más que un amigo y tú perfectamente lo sabías –

̶ Siempre fui claro respecto a mis sentimientos contigo Bella, yo estaba con Tanya –

̶ ¿Crees que no lo sabía? Por eso me fui era insoportable para mí, yo te entregué tantas cosas, derrame muchas lágrimas por ti y tú simplemente no podías amarme, me dolía mucho y bueno al final no fui tan buena amiga ni tan fuerte como pensé así que irme fue mi única solución, dejar todo atrás comenzar de cero –No pude evitar sentirme culpable

̶ Lo siento Bella –

̶ No lo sientas Edward, no podías mandar en tus sentimientos y eso hace mucho que fue yo no lo siento – Nos quedamos callados por un rato hasta que decidí romper el hielo

̶ ¿Qué ha sido de ti estos años Bells?

Se encogió de hombros –Me fui a Europa, estuve viajando por ahí un año completo al final decidí establecerme en Florencia donde hice una maestría y un doctorado –

̶ Siempre soñaste con conocer toda Europa, dijiste que regresaste por negocios ¿Puedo saber que negocios? –

̶ Trabajo en Masen diamonds que sufrió un cambió de cede, la matriz de la compañía, ahora está aquí – Masen Diamonds según había escuchado era la madre de los diamantes a nivel mundial, tenían minas de diamantes, diseñaban joyas, tenían millones de joyerías repartidas a lo largo de todo el mundo.

̶ Impresionante Bella nunca te imagine trabajando en una compañía así –

̶ Honestamente yo tampoco pero así es la vida da giros inesperados pero dime que ha sido de ti –

Me sentí incómodo ante su pregunta –Pues soy dueño de una pequeña cafetería al final de la calle donde nos encontramos – Vi como sus ojos se ponían como platos y como no si cuando se fue yo aspiraba a ser un gran médico como mi padre pero las cosas simplemente no funcionaron

̶ ¿Y Tanya? –

Suspiré –Nos divorciamos hace tres años –

̶ Lo siento mucho Edward –Me encogí de hombros

̶ Hay algo que quiero decirte Bells –ella asintió –Después que te fuiste yo me di cuenta que… ̶ Pero no pude terminar porque alguien abría la puerta del privado

̶ Mami –Gritó una pequeña niña de no más de tres años quién se sentó en el regazo de Bella y ella la abrazó, en ese momento sentí como se estrujaba mi corazón y fue peor aún cuando un hombre rubio de ojos verdes se acercó a Bella saludándola y dándole un beso en la frente.

̶ Anthony quiero presentarte a mi amigo Edward es el hermano de Emmett –¿Hermano de Emmett? ¿Acaso se conocían? –Edward –Bella llamó mi atención –Él es mi esposo –No pude evitar mirar su mano izquierda y noté las dos argollas que adornaban su dedo anular y fue ahí cuando sentí mi corazón se romperse –Anthony Masen –

Forcé una sonrisa –Un placer –le dije

̶ Igualmente –

̶ Y ella es Andrea Elizabeth, mi hija – La pequeña Andrea era casi una copia de Bella tenía su nariz y sus labios. Su cabello era color chocolate como el de Bella pero sus ojos eran verdes como los de su padre. Era simplemente hermosa.

Sentí como estaba de más en esa escena familiar –Bueno fue un placer encontrarte Bells pero no te quito más tiempo –

̶ Edward debería quedarse a almorzar con nosotros, tengo entendido que hace mucho tiempo no se veía con mi esposa –

No me pude negar y me volví a ubicar en mi asiento mientras el mesero llegaba para tomar la orden del almuerzo.

Traté de morderme la lengua y no preguntar cosas que no debía pero me fue imposible

̶ ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes casada Bells? –

̶ Cumpliremos cuatro años en diciembre –Fue Anthony el que me contestó

La pequeña Andrea me miraba y fruncía el ceño hasta que decidió hablar – ¿Quién _edes_? –

̶ Soy amigo de tu mami –Su boquita formo una pequeña "o"

El teléfono de Anthony sonó y se disculpó para atender la llamada

̶ Tienes una hija hermosa Bella –

̶ Gracias –Ella iba a comenzar a decir algo cuando Anthony entró muy molesto al privado –¿Qué ocurrió? –

̶ No te preocupes no es nada importante –Bella lo miró y simplemente asintió.

El resto del almuerzo pasé escuchando anécdotas de cómo se conocieron. Bella había solicitado trabajo en el área de finanzas en una pequeña sucursal de Masen diamonds y en esa ocasión Anthony hacia la revisión anual ahí, ella tropezó y le tiró el café encima luego de eso Anthony la atosigo hasta que acepto una cita con él, salieron un año antes de casarse y a los seis meses de matrimonio se enteraron que estaba en camino la pequeña Andrea.

Cuando terminamos Bella le dijo algo en el oído a Anthony quien asintió y se llevo a su pequeña hija.

̶ ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo? –Me sorprendió la petición de Bella pero asentí.

Caminamos hasta llegar a un pequeño parque donde nos sentamos en una banca

̶ Te extrañé mucho Edward –

̶ Yo también Bella pero hay algo que quiero decirte –Me indicó que siguiera –Después de que fuiste y que me casara con Tanya me di cuenta de la falta que me hacías en mi vida y tarde un tiempo en darme cuenta que me había enamorado de ti, intenté que mi matrimonio funcionara pero ahí estaba tu recuerdo impidiéndomelo, ese fue uno de los motivo por los cuales me divorcié –Bella estaba callada después de unos minutos sacudió la cabeza y me miro a los ojos

̶ Te amo Edward no he dejado de hacerlo pero nuestro tiempo juntos ha pasado, ahora yo estoy con Anthony y también lo amo, tenemos una hija y otro bebé en camino –Me sorprendí ante su declaración –Desde que nos mudamos supe que había una gran posibilidad de encontrarte y mira hoy fue el día que el destino designó para encontrarnos –Tomó sus manos entre las mías –Eres mi primer amor, el amor de mi vida –

̶ Bella, yo puedo cuidar de ti y de tus hijos los querría como míos –

Me miró indulgente –Lo sé, pero desde que me fui hice muchos cambios en mi vida dejé de buscar a mi príncipe azul, entre en la fase que según mi amigo ruso se llama sed de venganza, dejé de buscar a mi príncipe azul porque yo ya lo había encontrado y no podíamos tener un final feliz porque para él yo no era su princesa, entonces me di cuenta que yo quería estabilidad emocional y en otros sentidos también y fue ahí cuando entro Anthony en mi vida, él es mi equilibrio y yo soy el suyo, nos complementamos y maravillosamente logramos formar una familia juntos, una familia que no pienso abandonar –

Se me volvió a romper el corazón en una tarde –Lo siento Bella –

̶ No lo sientas Ed, te quiero y lo sabes si es tu deseo podemos ser amigos de nuevo pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, ya no somos los adolescentes que éramos, somos adultos yo tengo una familia, tú has pasado por un divorcio – Alzó su mirada y sonrió, voltee a ver que miraba y los vi a lo lejos estaban Anthony junto a su hija saludando a Bella.

Bella se levantó de la banca y rebuscó algo en su bolsa, sacó una hojita de papel y anotó algo en ella me la entrego y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos –Te amo Ed pero debo irme, si deseas ser mi amigo una vez más búscame ahí están mis datos personales, nos vemos –Juntó nuestras frentes dando un beso en la punta de mi nariz y me fue al lado de su familia.

**Fue en un moemnto de ocio que salió esto de mí, bueno lacanción qeu canta bella se llama Lies, sí como mi OS y es de Marina and the diamonds, pero es la versión acústica Estaba pensando incluir un Bela POV pero no sé, diganme si les parece buena idea Besitos**


End file.
